star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku was a Sith Lord, and leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems faction during the infamous Clone Wars, the most devastating conflict in the Galaxy. Born on Serenno, the Count was given a large sum of wealth due to his family name. However, he was taken in by the Jedi Order, and trained to fight under their code. Yoda personally trained the Count, conditioning him to be an extremely skilled Jedi Knight. Over the years, the Count would begin to question the motives of the Order and the Senate, noticing the rampant corruption that constantly undermined Chancellor Valorum's authority, and how the Jedi would do nothing. It finally reached a breaking point during a skirmish on Mandalore, where several Mandalorian fighters clashed with Jedi Knights, resulting in a massacre of the Mandalorian warriors. Dooku was shocked by this, but noted that one particular Mandalorian, Jango Fett, was extremely skilled, able to take down multiple Jedi at a time. Later, the Count was approached by Darth Sidious with the chance to join the Sith, which the Count immediately agreed. He broke off from the Jedi and retreated into the Outer Rim, where he began amassing a large collective of corporations and other movements angry with the Republic and Jedi's incompetence. Tensions began brewing as the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and other big powerhouses pledged themselves to Dooku's cause. He enacted a plan to capture and kill Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi at Geonosis. However, this plan failed when an army of Clone Troopers, a mysterious force of Jango Fett lookalikes, halted the ceremony and rescued the Jedi. Dooku was actually responsible for the creation of these warriors, with the assistance of Jango. Jango himself was killed by Mace Windu during the intense sequence in the arena, scarring his son. Dooku's corporations quickly created army after army of robotic droids to wage a colossal war against the Republic. They outnumbered their enemies in every regard, and seized control of the Outer Rim. Dooku also recruited several lieutenants and generals to lead his armies into war. Most notably General Grievous, a cyborg warrior whose people where wronged by the favoritist Republic Senate. Asajj Ventress was also another significant Dark Assassin warrior, but her end came at the hands of Luke Den, a Jedi Knight who played a major role in the Clone Wars. Throughout the years, Dooku and his lieutenants fought and eradicated many Jedi, they seemed on the brink of winning near the end of the third year of the war, 20BBY. However, Republic forces coordinated a devastating counterattack in the Inner Rim which the Separatist Alliance never truly recovered from. The resolve of the Republic grew, as they pushed the Separatists out of the planets they occupied, backing them into a corner in the Outer Rim. In desperation, the Count, using his vast amounts of wealth, hired the Corellian Cartel, a paramilitary gang that specialized in destabilizing planetary governments. The Cartel managed to them a hefty share of their territory in the Outer Rim back, forcing the Republic back into a stalemate. At the twilight of the war, the Battle of Coruscant took place, but it was merely a sham to have Dooku, a pawn that Palpatine saw no longer useful, murdered by another growing star in the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker. Category:Sith Lord Category:Villains